Crime Lab Heist
by Greggolove
Summary: An attack on the crime lab leaves hostages inside, who will get it out alive? :) Second fanfic read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic!**

**By the way this is set when greg is still in the lab :)**

**So i cant think of any ideas for my other fanfic so im going to just write this one for now... well enjoy! :)**

_Somewhere close by..._

"We are going to enter by this door, then stay for 20 minutes only, then we will leave by this air duct there. Got it?" The mysterious man asked.

"Got it boss." Three men said.

_In the Crime Lab..._

Grissom was walking along the halls ordering some of the lab rats to process evidence, when he came across Greg.

"Greg, i just sent some evidence towards your lab, can you go process it?"

Greg nodded and walked towards his lab to start processing the evidence. Meanwhile outside the lab, plans were about to go into action.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Grissom and his team were sitting in the break room, when suddenly four hooded men came storming into the room.

"Everybody down, NOW!" One of them barked.

"Sir, please calm down and let us hear what you want." Grissom asked wanting no harm.

"I SAID DOWN! NOW!" He shouted again.

Grissom and his team did so. Slowly they went down, just remembering where they had all left their guns. Grissom's in his desk, Catherine's in her locker, Nick's in his car, Warrick's in his coat and Sara's in her locker.

The team watched with close eyes as their captors huddled together and started whispering. When they finished the leader came up in front of the CSIs'.

"Well, well it seems that their is one person missing."

"Well i'm sorry to say these are all of my CSIs'." Grissom answered.

"Who said i was talking about a CSI?"

No one knew what he was talking about, til Nick spoke up.

"You leave him alone you bastard!" Nick screamed at him.

"Yes, at least someone knows who i'm talking about. Just in case your all wondering it's your itsy bitsy Greggo."He said with a Chesire cat smile.

They were all left with a horrified look on their faces as the four men walked away.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

In the lab, Greg was happily singing along to on of his favorite Marilyn Manson songs, when the musice just went off. He turned around, when suddenly someone grabbed him and placed cold metal against his face.

"Now boy, i'm going to take this gun off your face, are you going to behave?"

Greg couldn't answer as he was too scared so he just nodded.

"Good boy." The man said while slowly taking the gun off his face.

Greg knew this was his only chance, so he took his chance and grabbed the Sulfuric acid off his table and sprayed it in his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! You bastard!"

Greg ran off around the halls wondering where he should go, when he decided to go to Grissom's office and hide in a cupboard.

"I want you to find that little weasel, tie him up, duct tape his mouth and throw him in with the rest of them."

"Right, Okay boss."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_Back in the break room..._

Everyone in the break room could hear what was going on and they all was wondering where Greg was.

"Oh god, oh god, what has he gotten himself in to?" Catherine wondered.

"Greg is a strong person, he will get free." Nick reassured her.

Everyone tried to believe what Nick had said but it was very hard to when everything when suspiciously quiet..

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Everyone spread out and check every room!"

They were all going past Grissom's office, when they thought they heard someone sneeze.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yea i did, lets check it out."

Greg was sitting in the cupboard, when he suddenly sneezed.

"Achooooo! Damn i really hope they didn't hear that."

Greg had calmed down because he had assumed that no one heard it when the cupboard doors were violently opened.

"Got you, you little squirt!"

Two of the men put their arms in and dragged Greg out while he was kicking and screaming.

"Get off of me, Get off!"

They had eventually got the ties on his hands and feet and they were just about to put the duct tape on his face when the boss came in.

"Oh well, it looks like you found the little weasel."

"Yea boss, we did, we were just about to duct tape him."

"Go on ahead then."

The men did what they were told and duct taped Greg's mouth closed.

"Lift him up and throw him in with the others."

"You got it boss."

One of the men put Greg over his shoulders, and walked out towards the break room. When they reached the door...

AHHHHHHHHHH Cliffhanger! I'll be updating soon but for then you will have to wait. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter!**

_One of the men put Greg over his shoulders, and walked out towards the break room. When they reached the door..._

When they reached the door, he slowly opened the door and threw Greg in, not even caring if he knocked Greg out,

"OW!" Greg shouted behind his duct tape.

"Greg! Are you alright Buddy?" Nick asked worryingly while taking the tape.

"I'm fine, i'm fine. Stop crowding me will you?"

"Okay, now will you come over here and let me look at your head?"

"Fine, fine." Greg slowly went over as he didn't like people making a fuss over nothing.

Nick carefully examined Greg fully over just to make sure the three men didn't do anything else to him.

"Okay, your all good."

"I already knew that."

"Okay Greg, did you notice anything out there?"Grissom asked.

"Em three men, all around 6 foot tall, all have brown hair and are medium build, oh and i think the leader has a gun, couldn't see what type though."

"Good, good, is there any free exit or anywhere we can sneak to get a phone?"

"No pretty much all exits are blocked and theres no one to get out, one of them is outside the door."

Everyone thought for a few seconds as they all knew they would have to wait around for something to happen if they didn't think of a plan quickly.

"Okay so how the hell are we meant to get out of here?" Nick asked angrily.

"I have no idea...yet, but we will think of something, i know we will."

Just as they were going to talk about their plan, the man they thought to be the leader walked in.

"Well, i bet your all wondering why your here? Well your here because i hate CSIs' because when my wife and child were killed in an arson at my house you all assumed it was me and what do you know i was inprisoned for 15 DAMN YEARS!"

Everyone was so shocked no one replied to this mad man's speech.

"See but know, know i'm going to get my revenge. I had thought about just killing all of you, but then i thought why not just torture one of your team members, one you all love so much, right in front of your eyes until they die, knowing that you wont be able to do anything to help them, then i will finally kill you off one by one."

The only thing in the room was a silence and sinister atmosphere as the CSIs' listened to this mad man talk about his horrific plan to kill them all.

"Look cant we deal with this the rational way and just..." Grissom had started saying until he was rudely interrupted.

"NO! There is no rational way, there is only my way and that's how were going to do this thing! Now i have been observing you for quite a while now

and i have come to a decision of who i'm going to choose, would you like to know?"

The CSIs' couldn't deal with the tension anymore, so they just nodded their heads to be told.

"I have choosen this little lab rat here" the man said while lifting up Greg.

"Ah! Put me down!" Greg cried.

Nick looked at Greg's terrified face knowing that the lab rat, his little brother shouldn't be put through this pain.

"Now before any of you try and volunteer to save this young man's life and must tell you it will not work. Now have fun with yourselves and goodbye." He left while talking Greg with him.

No one at all knew what to say as the man had taken Greg with him. They didn't know what to expect either or how they were going to deal with it. Everyone knew that Nick was the most scared as Greg was like a little brother to him and they knew that he thought he always had to protect Greg from danger. They all forgot about how they were going to get out of there and instead thought about Greg and how they were going to rescue him and then escape. The Grissom as the leader spoke up first.

"Now i know we are all shocked at what just happened, but i need to know that you will all stay positive about getting out of here, Greg is a strong person he will get through this."

"How can you say that Grissom? Was it only the rest of us that heard how he was going to torture Greg?"

"Nick now is not the time to be a smart ass, we all heard what he said, Grissom is at least trying to stay positive." Catherine said.

Nick was just about to respond to Catherine's comment when the door opened.

"Well i think it's time...

Annnnnnd cut! sorry it took long to update sorta opened a new tab and started googling random things. well as usual read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating ita just my laptops getting fixed right now and it wont be ready til this weekend and i cant wait to get it back and finally update the story, as i feel bad for not updating. :-)


End file.
